criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vestiges of Divergence
The are ancient and powerful artifacts from the Divergence. These items have since been scattered around the world—lost to the history books, passed down as symbols of power through various bloodlines or government positions, or stolen and unrecovered for hundreds of years. According to Kamaljiori, the androsphinx mate of Osysa, some Vestiges have been destroyed over this epoch, others lie scattered across the planes of existence, and some are sealed or hidden. Known Vestiges Cabal's Ruin .Fan art of Cabal's Ruin, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] A magic-devouring cloak that was used by an assassin to eliminate the unscrupulous Den of Druja, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that, at that time, Cabal's Ruin was worn by a merchant-warrior with a missing eye in Ank'Harel. Before the party reached Cabal's Ruin, Dr. Anna Ripley acquired it first —likely after murdering its previous owner. Deathwalker's Ward , by David Rodrigues.Fan art of Deathwalker's Ward entombed with Purvan Suul, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] , by Joma Cueto.Fan art of Deathwalker's Ward entombed with Purvan Suul, by Joma Cueto (source).]] The Deathwalker's Ward is a set of leather armor that belonged to a Champion of the Raven Queen. It rested in the Champion's tomb, which used to stand to the west of Vasselheim until it eventually sunk into the ground as the topography shifted over time, now submerged beneath a lake known as the Marrowglade Loch. After slaying a beholder in , Vox Machina obtained the Deathwalker's Ward from the corpse of a former Champion once known as Purvan Suul before ritualistically giving his name to the Raven Queen. Lady Kima nearly died in the battle when the beholder used its Telekinetic Ray to toss her down a deep hole. Vex'ahlia was killed when Percy attempted to remove the Deathwalker's Ward from the Champion's sarcophagus, triggering a powerful necrotic trap. Kashaw Vesh, with the aid of Percy, Zahra Hydris, and Vax'ildan, was able to revivify Vex. The party then successfully retrieved the Deathwalker's Ward. Possession of the Deathwalker's Ward passed to Vax'ildan, who reluctantly began donning it in order to acquire the allegiance of the Champion's wolf ally, Galdric , but Vax removed the armor before it was completely donned. After a dream given to him by the Raven Queen, Vax'ildan began wearing the Deathwalker's Ward reluctantly. He later agreed to serve as her champion, becoming a paladin of the Raven Queen. When attuned, the Deathwalker's Ward grants +2 to AC on top of that of studded leather armor, and it provides advantage on death saving throws. Once per short rest, the attuned wearer can choose to be resistant to one of five elemental types (fire, cold, lightning, acid, or necrotic). An additional feature of the Deathwalker's Ward can be accessed based on an unspecified characteristic, possibly related to the wearer's relationship with the Raven Queen. Once per day, the attuned wearer can activate a flight ability that lasts for one hour, causing black, feathered wings to sprout from the armor. Fenthras, Wrath of the Fey Warden .Fan art of Fenthras, Wrath of the Fey Warden, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] A bow that felled titans, Fenthras was lost in the Feywild during the Calamity, the final battle before the Divergence. It became the heart of a cancerous tree corrupting the verdant land there.See Matthew Mercer's list of Vestiges shared on Dropbox. An archfey named Saundor lived in the Feywild, wielding Fenthras as his personal weapon. He was in love, but he was betrayed by his lover and his heart became corrupted. He thus became the center of the corruption in the Shademirk Bog. The handle is wrapped in a very tight, dark brown-black leather. At the cusp of where the handle is and the arrow is notched is a gold-bronze metallic inlay. The rest of the bow is a curved, verdant green jungle vine texture as if building on itself as a series of natural leaf scales. As it curves to the ends of the recurve bow, it flexes and shifts on its own, tightening and loosening of its own accord. As an arrow is notched, the bow tightens immediately and when the string is pulled back it takes no strength to do so as if the bow is pulling the string back itself. When fired, the bow flexes forward with such intensity that the arrow fired flies at incredible speed and the bow makes a loud "WOOSH" sound. Fenthras acts as a +3 long bow that deals an additional 1d4 lightning damage. It allows the user to use two special shots: * Bramble Shot: deals an additional 4d8 piercing damage and the target must make a Strength saving throw or they are restrained * Oracle Shot: once per short rest the user can project their sight through the fired arrow When a creature is killed by an arrow from Fenthras, a single 6 foot tree grows from its corpse. Mythcarver .Fan art of the Mythcarver, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] A legendary longsword with a silvered blade, the Mythcarver resonates with musical tones. It once belonged to the White Duke—and many master bards before him. The Mythcarver acts as a +3 longsword that deals an additional 1d6 force damage on a hit. When attuned, it also gives advantage on weapon attacks whenever Bardic Inspiration is used, as well as forcing any target of Cutting Words to suffer disadvantage on its next saving throw. Before the White Duke died, he gifted the Mythcarver to Kamaljiori, who in turn awarded it to Vox Machina to aid in their fight against the Chroma Conclave. Possession of the Mythcarver passed to Scanlan Shorthalt. The Plate of the Dawnmartyr .Fan art of the Plate of the Dawnmartyr, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] Also known as the "Beacon of Protection" to the chosen of Pelor, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that the Plate of the Dawnmartyr was gathering dust on a wall in the City of Brass in the Elemental Plane of Fire. The armor was a trophy won by a fire giant in a card game from the Suutan bloodline that once donned it. The Spire of Conflux , by David Rodrigues.Fan art of the Spire of Conflux, one of the Vestiges of the Divergence, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] A staff born from Melora's breath, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that the Spire of Conflux was devoured, along with its previous owner, by a goristro named Yenk in the Endless Maze of the Abyss. Titanstone Knuckles wearing the Titanstone Knuckles, part of the Vestiges of the Divergence, by David Rodrigues.Fan art of Kevdak wearing the Titanstone Knuckles, part of the Vestiges of the Divergence, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] According to Kamaljiori, the Titanstone Knuckles were taken from the brutalized corpse of their proud owner and worn by a terrible half-giant turned tyrant in Westruun. According to Grog Strongjaw, his uncle Kevdak possessed the Titanstone Knuckles as one of his two prized weapons. It is unknown if Kevdak understood their true origin or power. After Vox Machina successfully dispatched Kevdak, the large gauntlets were passed to Grog. When attuned, the Titanstone Knuckles grant a Strength of 24 and, upon slamming the knuckles together, the wielder grows one size-category larger. This enlarge effect is not a spell and does not require concentration, but otherwise is functionally the same as the Enlarge spell: everything the wielder is wearing and carrying changes size along with his or her body (including weapons, which then deal an additional 1d4 damage), and the user gains advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. The Titanstone Knuckles also grant a siege effect, which allows the user to deal double damage against objects or structures. .|ep=the archived video|vod=https://youtu.be/rANzZvfACfw|07:58}} Whisper .Fan art of Whisper, by David Rodrigues (source). Used with permission.]] A blade forged from metal pulled from the Far Realm, Whisper was the center of many dark rituals. According to Kamaljiori, it was lost with a ship called The Shrew at the bottom of the Ozmit Sea, sunken in a storm three hundred years ago near an island of glass. Scanlan realized that this island was the Isle of Glintshore, part of an archipelago that edges the continent of Marquet due north of Ank'Harel, beyond the Mountain of Gifts. The black metal dagger used by Kynan Leore may be Whisper. The blade is a +3 Dagger that deals an additional 1d8 psychic damage on hit, whenever Whisper is thrown, the wielder can choose to transform into shadow and merge with the blade, teleporting instantly to wherever the blade impacts, if the target is a creature you emerge adjacent to the creature in a space of your choice. Whenever you critically hit a creature with Whisper, the target must make a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened of you for 1 minute. References Fan Art: Category:Items Category:Lore